


Hot Knife (He's Never Gonna Need Another)

by Scubby (notatallginger)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Power Imbalance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallginger/pseuds/Scubby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's an eighteen year old kid working at a truck stop. He usually just ignores the Hot Trucker Guy that he's been in love with for years, but not this time.<br/>Title from Hot Knife by Fiona Apple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Knife (He's Never Gonna Need Another)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it very clear that Scott is eighteen in this fic. Which, although being legal, is still questionable when you're hooking up with someone who's like forty five. There is a definite power imbalance, due to Chris being so much older than Scott, and although some of what Chris does may seem forceful, Scott is 100% down with everything that happens. 
> 
> I have two other chapters in mind for this universe but I have no clue how long it's gonna be until I finish them. Seriously I've been working on this fic for like a year, I'm the slowest writer ever. But this can be read as a standalone, too, so.

So intruding on Hot Trucker Guy was completely not Scott's intention. Who the fuck doesn’t lock the door when they’re showering? Hot Trucker Guy, apparently. Scott could’ve sworn that the whole stop was empty. No one had been in since midnight, and it was just past two in the morning. 

“I- I’m so sorry oh my god I didn’t think anyone was in here, shit, I’ll just-” Scott accidentally glanced downwards, his eyes bulging at Trucker Guy’s dick. 

HTG noticed that, and raised his eyebrows, before smiling at Scott.

“You don't have to leave, baby. Not if you like what you see.” HTG said, taking a step forward. Scott blushed and looked down at the tiled floor. 

“Uhm, uhh, maybe? I’m, uh-”

“It’s Scott, right? I’m Chris.” HT- Chris, said, suddenly invading Scott's personal space. Scott was forced to look up at him now, lest he be greeted with the sight of Chris’ dick again. Chris had a gleam in his eyes and a determined look on his face, he gave Scott a simple once-over and brought a hand out to touch his cheek. 

Scott shuddered at the sudden contact, leaning against Chris' wet hand and making a half-hearted purring sound. 

“I, uh, don’t know if we should, I mean, I’m eighteen but like I’m still in high sch-” at that moment Chris decided to stick two of his fingers in Scott's mouth. Scott squawked at the unexpected movement, but started determinedly sucking on Chris' fingers, a pleased noise passing his lips. 

“It’s okay, baby. No one has to know, do they? We’re all alone like you said. C’mon Scott, I’ve seen you looking at me when I come into the stop. Thought you were being sneaky but you weren’t, knew you had the hots for me since I first walked in there.” Scott blushed, embarrassed at the memory. He had unabashedly ogled the man when he first came in. Scott, however, had been fifteen at the time and had made no effort to approach him. 

“Take your clothes off.” Chris stated, and Scott was quick to obey, dropping the cleaning supplies he’d been carrying. He let Chris' fingers slip out of his mouth as he hurriedly unbuttoned his work shirt and pulled down his jeans and underwear. Scott was breathing heavily, standing completely disheveled in front of Chris, pants around his ankles and shirt dropped unceremoniously on the floor. 

Chris crossed his arms across his chest, smiling as Scott stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to the side. Scott took in a deep breath and stepped closer towards Chris, who reached out and grabbed Scott's waist, sliding down to gently cup his ass. Scott hummed in contentment and placed his hands on Chris' pecs, lifting his chin upwards in the hope that Chris would kiss him. 

Chris smirked before he obliged, placing his lips firmly against Scott's. Chris walked backwards as they kissed, forcing the pair under the spray from the shower. Scott shivered slightly at the sudden pressure, water hitting the side of his face and cascading down his side. 

Chris pulled away from Scott’s lips to bite down his jaw and neck, biting firmly at his collarbone in an attempt to leave some kind of mark. Scott closed his eyes and hummed, throwing his head back and letting Chris take full control. 

Chris smiled against his neck and squeezed his ass firmly, which made Scott whimper out a quiet moan. 

“Can’t fuck you right now, baby. I’d love to but I don’t have any lube with me. Don’t want to hurt your pretty hole,” Chris' finger circled Scott's rim, and Scott tried pushing back against them but Chris wouldn’t put them inside. 

“Wanna suck me off, Scotty? Wanna wrap your pretty lips around my dick?” Scott's mouth went dry, and he felt himself nod, despite having given zero blowjobs in the past. Chris smiled, his hands moving to Scott's shoulders to force him down onto the tiled floor. 

Scott's knees hit the tiled floor with a soft thud, his eyes now level with Chris' cock. Scott looked up at Chris, who raised his eyebrows. Scott blushed, before poking out his tongue to taste the head of Chris' dick. 

“There you go, Scotty,” Chris said, a hand wrapping into Scott's hair, “you gonna get your mouth around me? Wanna choke yourself on my cock?” Scott nodded again, opening his mouth and sucking Chris in. 

“Feels nice, Scott. Careful of your teeth,” Scott nodded slightly, before hollowing his cheeks and taking Chris in deeper. 

“Is this your first time baby? Woulda thought you’d spread your legs for anyone seeing how quick you were to do it for me.” Chris said, smirking. Scott frowned, and pulled his mouth off of Chris and looked up at him. 

“Don’t like anyone at my school enough, they’re all too young.” Scott said, mouthing at Chris' cock, and batting his eyelashes up at the older man. Chris grinned at that, and grabbed at Scott's hair, yanking him back to bear his throat. 

“Need someone older? Someone who knows how to treat you right, hold you down and fuck you til you forget your own name?” Chris asked, rather snarkily, before letting go of Scott's hair.  
Scott was quick to go back to Chris’ dick, one hand pawing at the back of Chris' hairy thighs and the other tightly wrapped around his own dick, hastily stroking himself. Scott kept fucking his mouth down, only to have Chris' cock tickle at the back of his throat. 

“You can’t deepthroat can you baby? That’s alright, I’ll get you trained up real nice. Be able to take my dick all the way,” Chris trailed off, and Scott moaned around his cock, eyes closed as he felt Chris' hand snake back into his hair. Scott was now stroking himself faster, trying to whine around Chris’ cock hoping the older man would take notice.

Chris must’ve turned the water off at some point, but whenever that had been, Scott couldn’t say. He’d moved on to mouthing at the base of Chris' dick, licking it in long, wet strokes and making pleased little noises. Chris smiled down at the younger boy. “You gonna cum for me baby? I know you’ve been stroking your pretty little dick this whole time.” Scott blushed, stroking himself faster before coming all over his own hand.

“Wish you could come with me,” Chris said, to which Scott responded with a fond hum. 

“Maybe after school, I’m graduating in May.” Scott said, waggling his eyebrows up at Chris.

“We’ll see about that baby, now open your mouth for me will you?” Scott complied, letting the head of Chris' cock rest lightly on his tongue.

“Good boy,” Chris said, using his hand to stroke himself off, “gonna come all over you, Scott. Mark you up real nice.” Chris said, his own hand moving fast over his dick. The first spurt landed in Scott's open mouth, and the next ones landed on his face. Cheeks, nose, eyelashes. Chris smiled as he watched Scott lick the cum off his lips. 

Chris grabbed Scott's upper arm and helped him up from his kneeling position. Scott grabbed onto Chris' shoulders to steady himself, smiling happily as Chris supported his weight. 

“You look so pretty, baby. Like you belong to me,” Chris said, using his index finger to swipe along his cheek. Chris stuck his finger out in front of Scott's mouth, who eagerly latched onto it. Scott swirled his tongue around Chris' finger, sucking all the cum off before letting it fall away. Chris smiled at Scott fondly, before taking his hand and leading him to the opposite end of the room, where Scott had haphazardly dropped his clothes. They were now more than a little wet. Chris chuckled, and Scott groaned, before stealing Chris' towel off one of the hooks on the wall, and draping it around himself. 

Chris grinned, and grabbed Scott's waist with both hands, pulling him closer. There was cum drying on Scott's face, so Chris took the opportunity the wipe off the last of it, before sticking his fingers into Scott's mouth again. A crimson blush was creeping up Scott's cheeks, but the boy didn’t hesitate, slowly sucking on Chris' fingers. 

Once they’d both toweled off and dressed, Scott led them back through the -still empty, thankfully- truckstop. 

“Give me your phone.” Chris said, and Scott frowned, before ducking behind the counter and grabbing his jacket from the drawer he’d stuffed it in. He fished out his phone, unlocked it, and handed it to Chris. 

“I’m giving you my number.” Chris said, and Scott grinned.  
“Didn’t think you liked me that much…” Chris rolled his eyes, and handed Scott his phone back.  
“I’ll be back around the end of June.” Scott's eyes lit up, and he began blushing again.  
“Well, I’ll have graduated by then. Maybe I could come with you,” Scott trailed off. Chris gave him a wink before turning around and walking out of the truck stop. Scott waited until he heard the roar of Chris' engine before he took out his phone to send him a text. 

[12/05/15 02:45:36] Scott: I miss your cock already ❤  
[12/05/15 02:46:08] Chris: I nearly crashed

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr maybe???](http://eattmyposey.tumblr.com)


End file.
